Sol, The Meteor Dragon
Sol, The Meteor Dragon is a Plasma Destructor from Cryos. His bite is powerful enough to kill a hero in a few bites! Lore Crogenitor Sol was studying the flora of Cryos and was learning how plants survive on Cryos. Sol was planning to farm these plants to create an efficient plant life that may actually restrore Cryos from a cold, freezing world into a vibrant, thriving planet once again. His fellow crogenitors thought that was inpossible, even to their kind, and did not support his plan. One crogenitor, Crogenitor Xylan, found Sol saddened from his humiliation. Xylan said he can use his E-DNA research to help him reheat Cryos into a thriving world once again. Transfecting himself, Sol became a massive dragon that can drive meteor showers in battle and inflict fire breath that may even reheat Cryos's core! Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Will take flight and breathe fire that can burn your pitiful heroes. If he lands on a hero, massive damage will be inflicted to the hero. *His bite is deadly, always taking 33% of a Hero's max health. This is 66% in Invasion, and just one bite kills a Hero(even in full health) in Apocalypse. He can only do this in melee range. *Summons a meteor shower that will cause meteors to rain down. *In Invasion and Apocalypse Modes, Sol can perform a tail swipe that deals heavy damage and knockback to heroes hit. **The tail swipe can deflect projectiles in Apocalypse Mode. Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech: Sol, the Meteor Dragon, is a Plasma Destructor who has the fierceness of the most deadly predators on Cryos. Entrance Sol will fly in, and land on the field. He will roar violently. Battle Sol will fly around and unleash fire breath on your pitiful heroes. When he lands, fire at will. Try not to stray too close in front of him, as his bite is lethal. Ranged heroes should avoid his bite. Even a Sentinel's high health cannot survive Sol's bite. Plasma heroes will always take crits from Sol. Death When Sol's Health Bar reaches 0, he will roar violently one last time, as his body gradually freezes in place, turning to stone. As Sol become a statue, his roar will fade. Once Sol completely becomes a statue, his roar fades completely. Only a statue of the dead Destructor takes his place. Only the mask stays intact, covering the face of the statue. Gallery CRE_Sol, The Meteor Dragon-17f4272f_ful.png|Onslaught Variant CRE_Sol, The Meteor Dragon-17f42730_ful.png|Invasion Variant CRE_Sol, The Meteor Dragon-17f42731_ful.png|Apocalypse Variant Trivia *Sol is named after the star that Earth orbits. **The color schemes of his variants also reference the evolution of said star: ***The Onslaught variant's colors represent the star's main sequence. ***The Invasion variant's colors represent the star's transformation into a red giant. ***The Apocalypse variant's colors represent the resulting white dwarf, and cooling to eventually become a black dwarf. *Sol's Onslaught Variant has Zrin's feet *Sol's Invasion Variant has Blitz's feet and the Maccobjaw from Spore's Creepy and Cute Expansion. *Sol's Apocalypse Variant has Vex's mouth. *It is possible to survive Sol's biting attack in Apocalypse Mode (Invasion Mode as well, if said Hero is Plasmagenetic.). **Titan's Passive can absorb the impact of the Bite, but it will instantly disintegrate. **Coalina's Passive (When built up enough) can allow her to survive a guaranteed lethal direct hit from Sol's bite, as long as she has the health to do so. This will completely drain her Buff's strength. Coalina can build up the Buff again with her Passive so she can survive another deadly attack. Category:Cryos Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Plasma Category:Destructors Category:Darkspore